


Up At The Cabin

by casstayinmyass



Series: Friends Forever [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Drunk Fun, Drunk Sex, Ellen and Mary Ship it, F/M, First Time, Hidden Feelings, Jo Ships It, John's actually not a dick in this, M/M, Okay basically everyone ships it, One Big Happy Family, Sexual Tension, Slight Role Reversal, Snowboarding, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare is fun, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, John, and Mary go up to Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen's cabin for winter break to visit them and their cousin Jo, and they bring their best friend Cas along. But after years of being together as the best of friends, Cas starts to question if what he feels toward Dean is truly platonic... and that makes Dean question himself too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an obvious decision to bring Cas along for the winter holidays up at Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen's ski cabin.  

The Winchesters knew the Novaks wouldn't mind if their son hung out with them for the last week of the break, since Cas' parents were so busy helping his third year-college brother, Gabriel, with his problems and debts, that they didn't really have time for him.

Gabriel had been involved with some ' _interesting_ ' business deals in his first year, and has been trying to make up for them and what he had done ever since, so that he could graduate properly. Needless to say, Cas rarely got to see him, and his parents rarely had time to spend with him, so he almost lived with the Winchesters, especially on winter break from Uni.

So the day after Christmas, Cas walked through the snow in their suburban neighborhood, over to his home away from home, where everyone was packing up to leave.

"Jesus murphy, it's like the freaking opening to Home Alone in here," John called out, shaking his head in good nature as he set some bags down by the door. "Oh! Hey, Cas. How are you?" "Fine, thanks, sir." John smiled. Cas was a polite boy, and he liked him.

"Honey, we're so glad you're coming with us," Mary said, rushing over to hug Cas. Cas smiled back. "Glad I could come along, ma'am." Just then, the bickering of his two friends could be heard from upstairs.

"I just need to borrow _one_ ," Dean insisted, and Sam gave him a bitch face. "If I lend you my hat, Dean, I'm never gonna see it again." "What? When have I ever not returned something?" "Want me to count?" "Control your OCD, man." "Shut the hell up!"

They came down the stairs, pushing each other. "Jerk." "Bitch." Just like the good old days.

Cas gave a wave. "Hi, guys." "Cas!" The two practically jumped down the stairs, and Sam wrapped him in a big bear hug. Then Dean grinned at him, and hugged him too, but Cas felt different about this one.

He had a crush on Dean, which had only developed over the past year or so into something he couldn't ignore, but he wasn't going to say anything in case it ruined their friendship. "Let's move out," John commanded in his 'marines voice', as Mary called it.

They all piled into the Impala, Cas, Dean and Sam climbing in the back. "No feet anywhere but the floor!" John said sternly, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dad, what difference does it make?"

John just smirked. "Trust me- when you start driving this car, you'll be just like me." "We should be at Uncle Bobby's and Aunt Ellen's in a few hours," Mary said, loading the GPS.

"Is Jo gonna be there?" Dean asked. "Yeah, she texted me about getting off college for the time we're visiting," Sam nodded. Jo was an awesome cousin- her, Cas, Dean, and Sam had been playing together since they were kids, building snow forts and tobogganing out at the cabin.

Now that they were older, they all spent most days on the mountain, snowboarding and skiing until night fell. Bobby would get a fire going indoors and they would drink and laugh until they fell asleep. It was a fun time.

"Do we have everyone's snow things?" Mary asked. 

"Sam's skiis, Dean's snowboard, Cas' skiis, and our skiis. I think we're good."

They rolled out, got on the road, and ended up making it there by mid-day.

Cas smiled as he looked out the window, the car coming up to the snow covered log cabin on the mountainside. There was nobody around for miles... it was so peaceful. He had had some of his best memories here, even if it wasn't even his own family he made them with.

They all got out, and Ellen answered the door. 

"Oh, man, it's good to see you!" she grinned, giving them all a hug. She stared at Sam. "Well, shit. I'm gonna refuse to see you again if you keep towering over me, I feel like a damn munchkin!" "Compared to him, we all do," Dean muttered.

Ellen smiled at the three. "You boys look great! How's school?" "Awesome," Sam nodded, "My GPA's above average for pre-law." Dean rolled his eyes. “ _My GPA’s above average_ ,” he mimicked, “Nerd.”

Sam huffed. "Trade school's good," Dean continued, smiling, "Learning about being a mechanic is so much different than actually being one."

Ellen nodded. "And you, Cas? How's school treatin' you?" "Classical Lit is going well," Cas replied, "But I may switch next semester. I don't know yet." "Well, nice to hear everything's working out. Hey Bobby! Get your ass down here, we've got a pack of strangers lookin' to room for a while!"

Bobby came down the stairs. "Very funny," he said, smirking. "Hey! How's everyone?!" he asked, hugging them all. "You missed that part," Ellen told him. "Oh. Then let's skip to the part where we close the door and you high-tail it to your rooms to put your stuff away, cause it's damn freezing in here now!"

Mary rolled her eyes, smiling, and they all went in, claiming their usual rooms. John and Mary usually got the guest room with the built in bathroom on the second floor, and Bobby and Ellen's regular room was on the first floor, at the end of the hall. Jo had a loft bedroom on the third floor, including a deck with a sweet lookout on the mountain.

Sam and Dean got bunk beds in the room in the middle of the hall, and Cas got his usual individual room with a medium-sized pine bed beside theirs. He appreciated the privacy, but he spent most of his time in Sam and Dean's room anyway, either wiling the night away drunk, or simply sleeping on the floor with them.

Dean went into Cas' room, coming up beside him. "Wow," he said, slapping a hand down on his friend's shoulder, "Just like old times." "Yeah," Cas commented, averting his eyes. He hoped Dean wouldn't notice his change in behavior on this particular trip.

Just then, a certain blonde traipsed in, holding a rifle up to Dean's head. "I heard we had some strangers," she said, "Identify yourself." Dean tossed his hands up. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm just a traveller... searching for purity..."

Cas tossed a pillow at Dean for his god-awful acting, and Jo couldn't help herself. She grinned, breaking character. She was attending drama school, and was frequently trying out different characters.

"Son of a bitch," she said, looking him over, "You grew up." Dean grinned back. "So did you. Hopefully you don't still fight like a girl." "You're gonna pay for that, Winchester." "Don't I know it."

Sam came out of the other room, and found Jo holding the gun. "Woah..." he said, "Leave the gun, take the cannoli." She grinned at him too. "Sam! You look like a sasquatch!" "More like Yeti, this time of year," Bobby grumbled, walking past the door.

This set Dean and Cas into a fit of laughter.

A little bit later, after everyone had caught up and they had had a quick dinner of leftover order in pizza, they were all sitting by the fire as the wood burned warmly and the stars began to shine outside, casting a glow onto the mountain.

"Anyone want more beer?" Ellen asked, and they all nodded, "Thanks."

“Snow’s perfect for skiing,” she said as she came back, handing out new bottles to everyone. “Good! You kids can go out on the mountain tomorrow,” Mary smiled at the four.

“And boarding,” Dean deadpanned, “Don’t leave out us jibbers.”

Mary yawned. “Well, do you want to go to bed, honey?” she asked John. “Yeah, sounds good. Long drive.” “Alright. Bed’s set up at the end of the hall there, darlins,” Ellen nodded in that direction. 

“Thanks. Night everyone.”

“You guys stayin’ up?” Bobby asked the four. “I think so,” Dean nodded. “Alright. You know where everything is," Ellen said, "Night!”

‘Truth or Dare,” Dean grinned. “Ugh,” Cas groaned, but Jo nodded feverishly. “Yes. Let’s go.”

“I’ll go first,” Sam said. “Kay, truth or dare?” Dean asked him. “Truth.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course. Um… who was your first love?” “That’s so generic,” Jo complained, “Plus, you probably know the answer already."

“Jessica Moore,” Sam answered anyway, quite dreamily, “We were going steady for while… then she moved.” He pouted.

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Dean grumbled, “I had to listen to you bitch and moan about it for a month.” “Alright, alright. Let’s do a different one,” Jo said, “Dean.” “Dare.” 

Sam spoke up. “I dare you… to run outside in just your boxers.” “No shirt?” “No shirt.”

Dean sighed. “Okay. But only because I never pussy out, and I must upkeep my reputation.” He peeled his shirt off, and Cas had to look away, so that he wouldn’t bite his lip.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this,” the spiky haired guy said, and opened the door, an ice cold gust of night wind making him shiver. “Fuck, it’s freezing out here!”

“That’s the point, dickwad!” Sam called, laughing evilly.

When Dean ran back in a minute later, his lips were almost blue, and he was cursing like mad. “Shit,” he muttered, “I need some hot chocolate or somethin'.” Cas noticed Dean’s nipples, erect from the cold, and below that, his rippling abs that were clenching from his shivering. Cas breathed through his nose to calm himself down.

Dean put his shirt back on, and Cas licked over his lips, grinning up at him. “So, you had fun?” “Shut up, Cas,” Dean snarked, but he was grinning too.

"Truth or Dare, Jo?" Cas asked, turning to her. "Dare, duh." "I dare you to take ten consecutive shots of whiskey." "What?! My dad would kill me if I drank his whiskey! He loves that damn whiskey, you know that!"

Dean grinned at her. "This is what makes Truth or Dare so fun." Jo rolled her eyes, and looked over her shoulder.

"Fine," she growled, and got up, flipping over the couch to the bar section of the kitchen. She got the aged whiskey, and started taking the shots. When she got to the 6th one, there was a sudden click, and someone coming down the hall.

Sam's eyes widened, and Cas stifled a laugh as Bobby came down the hallway, looking disoriented, and above all else, grumpy, dressed in his blue bathrobe.

"What in the sam hell did I just see going by my window?!" he exclaimed, "Which one of you idjits was running outside half-naked in the middle of winter?!"

The whole group burst into laughter, and Bobby tapped his foot. Dean put on a straight face. "Uh, that was, uh, Sam." Sam's face was priceless. "Wha- De- No!" Dean laughed, slapping his knee. "Alright, it was me," he admitted, wiping his eyes.

Bobby scoffed. "You damn Winchesters." He looked to Cas, pointing at him. "Be glad you aren't one." He turned around, and saw Jo standing stock still at the bar, holding his whiskey in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle-Singer! Tell me I'm dreamin' and you're not shooting back my best whiskey!" Jo started to giggle, and gave him a sheepish shrug. "Um, you're dreaming?"

Bobby huffed. "Yeah, I'm gonna let myself believe that this once. Put the damn whiskey back, and don't wake me up again!" She nodded, and sat back down.

When the door was closed, they kept laughing.

“Okay, Cas, it’s your turn,” Dean said. “Truth or Dare?”

“Uh…” Cas didn’t want to pick truth, because he knew he would have to answer whatever idiotic question they threw at him, but he really didn’t want to pick dare. “Truth.”

“Alright. If you could pick anyone in the world to bang, who would it be?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. At this, Cas’ eyes immediately flew up to Dean’s by default, and held, until he realized what it looked like. “Umm…” he stuttered, looking anywhere but him. His eyes settled on the snow falling outside. 

Dean frowned a little. _Oh my god_ , he thought, _why was he looking at me? Does Cas wanna bang me? Do…_

_Do I want to bang Cas?_

_Do I want Cas to bang_ me _?_

This brought up a line of questions that Dean had never really considered... and he didn't really know the answers.

Dean shook his head, and averted the eye contact. Cas still hadn't answered. “Uh, what’s the matter, Cas, gonna chicken out?” Cas cleared his throat, not daring to look anywhere but his hands now.

He racked his brain for someone- anyone. “Uh… H-Hannah, my Lit tutor. I like her...uh, her nice brown hair.” Dean nodded. _There we go. He was probably just looking at you while he thought._

Dean swallowed, disturbed at the feeling of faint disappointment that Cas didn't say his name, and the feeling of jealousy nagging at him after Cas talked about her hair.

 _Wait- what the fuck?_ he asked himself _, why would you feel that way? Why would you want that? When have you ever wanted that?_ He felt light-headed. How did he even start thinking about this?

Cas glanced over at Dean quickly. Jo narrowed her eyes at the two, but didn't say anything.

Sam looked at the clock, reading 12:00 AM. "Well, we should probably get some sleep if we want to be anything more than zombies on the slopes tomorrow," he said, getting up. "Right," Jo nodded, and they helped each other clear the empty beer bottles, leaving Cas and Dean alone by the fire.

It was quiet for a spell. "Well... g'night, Cas," Dean mumbled, nodding his way. "Goodnight, Dean," Cas replied softly, walking back to his room.

He wondered if Dean had noticed. He probably did- and it was probably going to make the rest of this trip awkward. He just wished Dean would figure it out... but at the same time, he didn't. It was all too complicated, and it was too late to be thinking about this anyway.

Dean got into his top bunk. He was still pretty shaken by the whole thing. There was really no reason to be, I mean, nothing had been blatantly said.

But Dean couldn't help feeling something new at the possibility of Cas liking him that way. It made him feel... good, like he had somehow subconsciously wanted it that way.

 _Don't jump to conclusions_ , he told himself.

He turned out the light, refusing to think any more.


	2. Chapter 2

"RISE AND SHINE, SUNSHINES!" Bobby called, banging on their door. Sam sat up too quickly, and hit his head on the top bunk, groaning. Dean rolled over, laughing at his brother and tangled in his blankets. He saw sun streaming through the windows.

"Too... early," he grumbled.

"I agree with you," John said, trudging past their door to get to the kitchen. Cas roused in his bed at the noise, and came out, sitting down at the table.

"Mornin', everyone," Ellen said. "Good morning," Mary smiled. Bobby set down plates in front of everyone. "Pancakes. Enjoy 'em, cause I only make 'em once in a blue moon." "Pancakes?" Dean asked groggily, "I'm up."

Jo was already getting ready with her outdoor clothes. "Come on, you slow pokes! Eat up and get a move on, so we can get out as soon as we can!" "It looks beautiful outside," Cas commented. "Yeah," Sam said, peering out.

It really was beautiful outside. Cas was dressed in a dark blue jacket, with an orange hat, Sam was dressed in a red jacket with a white hat, Dean was wearing a dark grey jacket with a black hat, and Jo had her lime green coat on, donning a dark purple hat.

"You all be careful, ya hear me?"  Ellen called from the door. John waved a hand from the table. "Nah, if they fall and break all their bones, we can just leave them there and never have ridiculous food bills again," he chuckled. Mary swatted him.

"You know that boards are better than your lame skiis," Dean smiled, nudging Sam. Sam bitch faced his brother, the 'you don't know what you're talking about' bitch face.

 "No way. When I fall, it doesn't take an _army_ to help me get back up again. When you fall with a snowboard strapped to your feet, you can't get up for like, minutes!"

"Let's just agree that skiing and snowboarding are both good, okay?" Cas smiled, patting them both. "You don't get to weigh in, Cas, you don't have to participate in the Annual Winchester Race of Awesome Awesomeness," Dean said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You guys are doing that again?" "Come on, we do it every year!" Dean grinned back at her.

"Fine. We'll score you."

Sam and Dean went up to the top of the mountain, and got prepared. Every year, they found it fun to try and beat each other down one slope of the mountain. Sam had won every single year, except the year when he had a broken wrist, (which wasn't even fair).

"3!" Jo called up, "2... 1!"

The sound of crunching snow echoed as they pushed off at the top of the high run, Sam concentrating hard and crouching for speed, while Dean just grinned like mad, loving the feeling of the wind on his face as he swivelled down the mountain. He was actually winning this time, much to Sam's obvious bemusement.

"WOOHOO!" Dean called, his voice ringing out, and when he had a moment, he looked over at Cas, at the bottom of the mountain, who was intently watching him.

Dean smirked, feeling compelled, for some reason, to show off suddenly. He wanted to impress Cas. He bit down on his lip, and toe-turned over to the homemade jump they had built on the side of the slope.

Jo's eyes widened. She knew what he was about to do, and she wanted to tell him he was being stupid, but she kept her mouth closed. Dean took a deep breath with no time for fear, and shot off the jump, taking air as he flew.

Cas felt his heart beat quicker. _Wow_. This was not helping in the Dean Hot-O-Meter area. He could melt the snow around Cas if Dean kept looking at him and if he kept pulling stunts like that.

Dean confidently landed the jump, feeling both astounded that he landed it and exhilarated at his accomplishment, and was about to cockily give Sam the finger, when he hit a surprise bump, sending him tumbling down onto his stomach.

He rolled down for a while, due to how fast he was going before, and Sam frowned in worry, slowing and stopping immediately to turn over to Dean on the other side of the run.

Dean groaned, looking up. His head was spinning a little, and the side of his face stung like a sonovabitch. He brought his glove up to the area, and winced. _That'll be a nasty bruise._

"Dean! You okay?" Sam asked, looking down at him with lifted eyebrows. "I'm fine," he grumbled, "God dammit. I was about to win." Sam grinned, seeing that his brother was fairly alright.

He extended an arm to him, and Dean huffed. He was on his stomach, and while he hated to admit it, Sam was right about the whole falling-on-your-stomach thing. It was horrible to get up from.

He sighed, and took Sam's arm, using it to pull himself up.

 "I told-" "Don't say it." "Aight. Jerk." "Bitch."

Dean smiled, shoving Sam away and shredding slowly the rest of the way down.

"I'd say the winner was inconclusive," Jo nodded when they got down. She swung her arm around Cas' neck. "Whad'ya think, Cas?"

 Cas wanted Dean to win, just for his sheer bravery, but he would never say it out loud. "I agree."

"Nasty bruise," the blonde said, lifting her chin to gesture at Dean's cheekbone. "Yup. Nothin' a little snow can't fix," he said, grabbing a handful of snow and holding it against the cut. "Well, look at you, Man vs. Wild," Cas rolled his eyes playfully.

Dean gave a lopsided grin, and Cas wished Dean knew just how much his rugged, manly ability to swallow his pain turned him on. 

"Let's all go up this time," Jo interrupted his thoughts.

They all went back up, and went down the mountain, trying different sides when they got bored of the front. It was around 8:00 at night when they finally decided to call it a day.

Sam draped his arms around everyone, so that they all formed a line huddle as they walked. "This is the life," he said, and Dean smiled. "Sure is. Man, I can remember when we would come out back, and build snow forts, pelting snowballs at each other."

"Remember that year when Cas fell through the ice lake out back when he tried to save the hockey puck Dean made him?" Jo asked. "I try not to," Cas said. Dean's grip on Cas' arm got a little tighter, and Cas didn't know what to make of it.

"Well! Look at you!" Ellen said as they came in, "You finally decide to call it quits?" "Did you have a good time?" Mary asked, and they nodded. "Ah ah ah! I'll have none of your slushy boots tramplin' all over my hardwood floors!" Ellen warned, and Jo huffed.

"What happened to your cheek?" John asked Dean. "I got attacked by a pack of rabid wolves, they were gonna kill everyone, so I fought them off, sir," Dean grinned. "Smart ass," his dad muttered back.

It was dark outside by now, and the stars were amazing. The fire was roaring again, the crackling noise of the wood and the warmth of the flames comforting everyone sitting around it.

"Did you guys have your race?" Bobby asked with a smirk. "Yeah," Jo nodded, "They did." "Who won?" There was a pause. "Uh, the wolves," Dean joked. The four laughed.

For dinner, they were going to have steak and stir-fried green beans. Mary had been helping Ellen in the kitchen, while the boys were in Jo's room, looking at some of her tapes from her college performances.

Bobby and John would frequently pop by the huge rustic kitchen, snatching little samples here and there, and the two women would chase them out.

"We're just testing it!" John protested. "You ain't testin' nothin' in my kitchen, John Winchester!" Ellen scolded.

They sat down to eat at around 9, to have a later dinner. "We'll all stay up a little later tonight, since we got a good sleep last night," Bobby said, "Well... fairly good," he mumbled, eyeing the four.

"We should play some cards," John suggested, "Have you been practicing, Dean?" "Sharp as ever," Dean grinned. "Good! We'll do poker," Ellen smiled.

Dinner was awesome, and John and Bobby did the dishes while the rest got set up in the living room.

"Deal me in," Dean said, and everyone got cards. Drinks were poured, and many games were played. It was almost midnight when they finished, and they were all having such a good time that they didn't even notice.

"Aw hell! Let's play one more," Bobby said, waving off the time. They all agreed. John ended up winning that one, since he was the best at cards out of all of them. He had taught Dean when he was a kid, so he was also very good, but they were all a little tipsy, and it was getting harder and harder to think properly.

"Alright, no more," Mary said, laughing, "I've gotta go to bed." "I agree with you," Ellen said, "Come on, boys, bed time," they told Bobby and John, and the two men pouted, but followed. It was 1:45 in the morning.

"Woah, I am.... woah," Jo said, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Yeah, those drinks were good," Sam snorted. 

"We had six beers and three glasses of cherry liqueur. How are we still walking?" Dean slurred.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Sam said, stumbling into the couch a little as he tried to stand up. "I'm... going to bed," Jo giggled. "M-me too," Sam said, "See you all in the morning... whenever that is..."

Dean and Cas waved, and they sat on the couch, laughing their heads off about nothing in particular.

"Why are we still sitting, Dean?" Cas chuckled. "I... don't really know," the other admitted, laughing.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, and the two seemed to sober up a little from the newfound tension.

Finally, Cas got up. His hair was a little mussed, due to laying back on the couch, and Dean faintly felt a swelling feeling in his dick as he watched him. _Fuck_ , he thought, and looked down. He had a boner.

He tried to hide it by pulling his shirt down a little more, and Cas didn't seem to notice. Dean's head was buzzing, and he had an irritating warmth pooling in his stomach. It wasn't going away.

Maybe it was time to just accept it- maybe he did like his best friend. And maybe it did just take a little alcohol for him to realize it-and act on it.

Dean got up as well, and they walked over to the hall with their bedrooms. Cas was about to go into his room, exerting a sigh.

Just then, Dean spoke.

"Hey Cas?" "Yes?"

Without answering, Dean leaned over, and pushed Cas against the wall with a thump, pressing his lips to the other's. His tongue grazed Cas' bottom lip, and Cas was startled, to say the least.

He looked forward, trying to concentrate on not getting an erection. "Dean?" "What...?" "You're drunk." " _You're_ drunk."

"Look, Dean..." Cas thought for a moment, "You have no idea how much I want this right now... god, it's been so hard for me not to tell you...you don't know how much I want to slam myself into you and hear you beg on your knees for my cock..."

He closed his eyes just thinking about it, and he felt Dean shudder against him, "But you're very drunk. So am I, but probably less so than you, and I'm worried that it may not mean anything when we wake up...

I'm worried you'll think it's all a mistake, and never want to see me again. And... and I've never felt like I belong anywhere but with you guys, and I just-" He was babbling, tears springing to his eyes, and Dean cut him off.  

He became serious, straightening up. "Cas, you listen to me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't know what the hell I'm _feeling_ , and I haven't for the past couple of days. I never knew I wanted this so bad until I thought about it more. But all I know right now is, I want you _in_ me, and it's _not_ because I'm drunk."

Cas had faith in Dean's words, and he could tell he wasn't lying. The clouds of lust in his droopy eyes said it all.

So he nodded, and the two met in the middle, Dean now grinding his knee into Cas' crotch to get him as hard as he was. Soon, both their dicks were straining against their pants, and Cas dragged Dean into his room, shutting the door after them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this won't ruin our friendship?" Cas asked softly. Dean smiled. "This won't ruin anything, Cas. We'll always be friends, no matter what." Cas smiled back, and their hands buried themselves in each other's hair.

Dean moaned gutturally, and Cas' pupil's dilated, hearing that sound, _because_ _of him_.

 _I can't believe this is happening_ , Cas suddenly thought to himself, _this is what I've thought of all the time, I never thought it would actually happen...._

Dean's mouth wouldn't leave Cas'. Cas tasted of cherry alcohol, and it was hypnotic, addictive. It burned Dean's tongue in the most delicious, uniquely _Cas_ way possible. Cas purred into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned, feeling his cock twitch. Cas felt it too, and Dean peeled Cas' shirt over his head, running his eyes over his lean, pale body. "I can't wait any more," Dean growled, "I'm going to fucking cum in my pants if you don't do something real soon."

Cas took Dean's shirt off as well, and unbuckled his belt, yanking down his pants and thumbing down his shorts. Dean kicked them off, and his hard dick sprung free, Cas using the drop of pre-cum to stroke him slowly. He gripped Dean's shoulders tightly, and by the way Dean's body reacted to this, he assumed that he was liking the manhandling.

He pushed Dean down over his bed, still a little bit hesitant, wanting to do this right. Dean obediently got on his forearms and knees on the bed, swearing and panting as he waited for Cas to touch him again.

Cas unbuckled his own pants, pulled them off, and carefully brought his hands to Dean's hips. Dean could feel Cas' hardness press up against his ass.

Cas slowly slipped his index finger into Dean's opening, then his middle finger too, and began to scissor. He delved his fingers a little deeper, stretching him out, and added another finger, crooking them every which way.

Dean's body jerked. "Ungh.... Cas, just shove it in, already," he muttered, and Cas pursed his lips.

"Do we... have any, uh, anything to use for lube?" Dean stopped for a second, heavy breathing evening out. "Fuck..." He looked around, and saw a half-empty beer bottle on the dresser, from the night before. Cas followed Dean's line of sight, and shook his head.

"No. I am not rubbing beer on my dick, not even for you." Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine- spit on your hands." "Fine."

He did so, and coated his own rock-hard length with it, before pushing into Dean. Dean let out a long, drawn-out moan as he felt Cas slide deep into him. Now, Cas always worried that if they ever did have sex, it might be awkward, since they knew each other since they started to walk.

But for that same reason, it felt even better than he'd imagined. He _knew_ Dean, and that made it so good.

"Move faster," Dean gasped out, "I want you to wreck me." Cas exhaled shakily, and pulled back a bit, before thrusting forward with force.

"Oh!" Dean grunted loudly, and Cas hushed him with a whisper. "Shhh, Sam's in the room right next to us." Dean nodded, breath coming out in short, shallow puffs. "Oh, god," he mumbled, "Oh, Cas, yes..."

Cas slammed himself back in, even harder, and Dean grimaced, the size of Cas' cock filling him and making his insides burn with pleasure and some inevitable shooting pain.

Cas gripped Dean's hips a little harder, and Dean pushed his ass back against Cas, where he was groaning. "Dean," he whispered, letting his friend's name fall from his lips. "Fuck me harder, Cas," Dean said, closing his eyes. He didn't care how much it hurt- he needed more.

"Are you sure? Are you okay?" "Don't ask me if I'm okay, just get your pretty boy dick deeper, okay?!" "O-okay." Cas set a steady rhythm, thrusting rapidly and with full vigour, hearing their skin slap together every time he went in.

Cas brought his hands a little higher, and rubbed his fingers around Dean's nipples. Then he ran them down again, down across his smooth, tanned abs, then gripping Dean's manhood, that was now standing straight against his stomach, and pumped loosely up and down it.

He then changed angles a little, allowing him to thrust a little deeper, making Dean groan and see white as Cas hit his prostate head-on.

"Oh, shit, Cas, right there!" "Dean..." Dean bit his lip as he was stretched to the max, feeling pleasure shake through his body every time Cas hit his prostate. "Harder, baby, go harder."

Cas pounded into Dean, as hard as he possibly could, much to the pleasure of the man underneath him, and the bed creaked and protested underneath their rough motions.

After a few more thrusts with Cas hitting the spot every single time, Dean's stomach quivered, and he felt his cock fill. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum, Cas-" "Cum for me, Dean." "Oh, Casssss, baby, yeah!"

He felt a burst of overwhelming euphoria, spurting onto the sheets of the bed and all over Cas' hand, and Cas shot his load into Dean, shaking and hissing his name.

When their orgasms were fading, Cas pulled out of him slowly. Dean's knees wobbled, and he fell onto his stomach on the bed. His whole body was overly exhausted, he was winded, and his ass hurt like holy hell. But it was all perfect.

"How was that?" Cas breathed, chest heaving. Dean's eyes opened languidly. "Fucking amazing." Cas smiled, and the two shimmied their way up to the pillows from the foot of the bed, getting under the covers. Dean winced, and Cas gingerly placed the covers over him.

"Dean?" Cas whispered into his sandy brown hair, suddenly thinking of something. "Yeah...? What...what is it, Cas?" His eyelids were fluttering, sleep closing in on him. "If we wake up naked in the same bed, everybody will know."

Dean considered this in his half-conscious state. He was tempted to just say screw it, just to stay in Cas' arms for whatever hours were left of the night, but he knew that if he ever wanted his family to find out, he didn't want it to be like that.

"Guess you're right," he replied softly. With a sigh of defeat and tiredness, Dean pulled himself out of bed, slipping his boxers on, grabbing his clothes and going over to the door. "G'night, Cas." "Goodnight, Dean," Cas smiled back, and watched as he shut the door after him, going over to his own room.

Cas stared at the ceiling. He felt so content.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, it was Sam who woke Dean up.

"Get uuup, Dean!" he practically shouted in his face, and Dean frowned, swatting the air in front of him. "Shoo, fly, don't bother me..." "Get up! Dean, do I have to give you my puppy dog eyes?"

Dean rolled over. Sam huffed, taking a sip of his black coffee to ease his light hangover, and went over, knocking on Cas' door. "Hey Cas! Help me get my downer of a brother up!" Cas opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. 10:00. He had gotten eight hours of sleep at least- why did it feel more like three?

"Coming," he deadpanned in his gravelly morning voice. He sighed, rubbing his hair back, then remembered- he had slept with Dean last night. He felt a grin spread across his face, and suddenly, morning just got that much brighter.

He got up, opening his door, and followed Sam over to the next room. Cas stopped in front of the bed. "If I'm up, you're getting up too," Cas said, and Dean groaned, rolling back over.

"Fine." He sat up, and suddenly his face twisted a little as he realized how much he still hurt.

Sam frowned. "Dean... you okay?" Cas panicked a little bit, and Dean looked at him, before looking to Sam. "Uhhh, yeah, I guess that tumble I took on the slopes yesterday was a little more than I thought."

Cas relaxed. Dean was always quick with words. 

Sam nodded. "Take it slow." He and Cas helped him down the ladder of the bunk, and Dean silently cursed himself for every time he had told Cas to go ' _harder_ ,' or ' _faster_.'

They went out to the dining room, and everyone greeted them. "Hey! What time did you finally hit the sack?" Ellen asked. "Late," Dean croaked. 

"You wanna hit the slopes again today?" Jo asked. Sam nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

"You okay, Dean?" Jo asked, noticing his slight limp. Everyone looked over at him, and he reddened slightly. _Dammit, damn, damn Cas and his big, glorious-_

"Yes, what happened, honey?" Mary asked. Dean cleared his throat, giving his usual upbeat smile. "Nothin'. Just leftover from yesterday's fall. I'm a little stiff, 'at's all." He sat down, faking indifference in his facial expression.

"Okay," Mary frowned. They had some of the pancakes that were leftover from the day before, and when it was time to leave, Sam, Jo and Cas got their stuff on. When Dean tried to get his stuff on, though, he deflated, realizing today was a write-off for him.

"Uh, you know what, guys?" Dean said, rubbing his neck, "You go ahead. I'm gonna sit back here, and, um... chill for the day, alright?" Sam frowned. "What? Is it that bad?" "I just want to be able to go out tomorrow," Dean shrugged.

Cas turned back, feeling guilty. He went over to Dean. "I'll stay with you," he said softly, so only they could hear, "This is because of me, anyway." "Nah, I don't want to ruin your day of fun- plus, if you stay, they might get suspicious." Cas paused for a moment. "Dean.... maybe that's a good thing."

They stared at each other for a while, until Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right." Cas nodded, and turned. "Hey, guys, I'll just keep Dean company. You go." Sam and Jo looked a little bummed, but nodded, waving to the two and going out with their skiis.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas mumbled. "For what?" "For... doing this to you." "You mean you're sorry for giving me the best night of my life?" Cas blushed furiously at this, and Dean grinned back. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine in a few hours, tops. It was totally worth it."

Cas smiled, and Ellen and Mary looked at them from afar. "Have you seen the way they look at each other?" Ellen asked Mary. Mary smiled wryly. "Yes. But they've known each other for years and years, it's only right for friends like that to be... you know, close."

Ellen thought for a second. "Do you ever think it... could be somethin' more? If you ask me, they're damn cute together." Mary looked at her, then back at Dean and Cas, who were laughing together about something. "You know something, Ellen?" she smiled, "I agree."

Out on the slopes, Sam and Jo were trying out new tricks and stuff on the jumps.

"Woah, did you see that?" Sam marvelled, "I friggin' tore that up!" "Let me get my roses and awards, Moose-man," she said, rolling her eyes. "Beat this."

She did a flying twirl off the plank, and landed backward. Sam laughed. "Is that all you got?" They had fun on the mountain for the rest of the day, and Bobby and John went out in the afternoon, soon-after joined by Ellen and Mary.

"Don't break yourselves, ya idjits!" Bobby called as they whizzed by, and Sam grinned as he landed a flip. "I'm too good for that!" He felt a snowball hit his face. "Oww... fine, _we're_ too good for that," he laughed.

Back inside, Cas and Dean sat on the couch together, just talking about things that happened to each of them in school and reminiscing.

"Remember when you tried out for the football team in high school?" Cas asked. "Yeah. I was terrible. I kept trying and trying every single year, and they finally let me in because I annoyed the hell out of them." Cas laughed.

Dean couldn't help thinking that Cas looked cute when he laughed, which brought him to the matter of realization of his feelings for Cas.

"You know, Cas," he said seriously, "I meant every word I said last night. You'll always be my friend. This is still pretty hard to wrap my head around, because unlike you, I've only realized that I liked you... _like that_ , since we got here. So I guess we need to find a way to tell everyone, right?" "Right."

They sat in silence. "We'll tell them at some point," Cas murmured, "We don't need to worry about it now." Dean nodded.

When everyone came back in, it was time for dinner again. They all decided to turn in pretty early that night, since they were all tired, and because of the promise ever-cryptic Uncle Bobby made for 'something exciting planned the next day.'


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up in the morning, and went out, the older family members were getting backpacks together. "We're going snowshoeing," John told them, "In the woods behind the mountain." "Yup. John and I used to go back there on hikes when we came here with _our_ parents," Bobby said.

"Cool," Sam said, and Dean was thoroughly excited. "The woods back there are awesome," he said.

They all left together, and started making their way back to the woods. The trees were covered in snowy peaks, and Cas looked around. It was very pretty. "I love this time of year," Mary sighed happily. "Why?" John grumbled, "It's full of unnecessary layers and snow." Mary shoved him. "It's nice to look at."

"Especially out here," Bobby nodded.

They continued their trek through the woods, enjoying the view they had as they walked the trail. It got dark early, and Dean and Jo thought it would be funny to start telling ghost stories.

"Have you ever heard the story of Harry Warden?" Dean asked, lowering his voice to a creepy tone. Cas swallowed. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way." "He's a miner who murdered a whole town!" Jo added.

"And on dark nights like tonight, he stalks people like us in the woods. He creeps up behind you, and all you see when you turn around is the terrifying, blinding light of his headlamp." "Watch out for the sound of boot steps and the swing of a pickaxe - it's probably Harry Warden, sneaking up to seal your doom!"

Cas looked genuinely frightened, but Sam just scoffed. "Thanks, guys. I haven't seen My Bloody Valentine in years."

Dean and Jo rolled their eyes. "Come on, man, you ruined it!" Sam laughed loudly, and they heard a crack behind them. They turned around quickly. "It was a rabbit," Ellen called back, smirking. They relaxed.

They slowly trudged back through the deep snow to the cabin, and by the time they got back, the sky was a deep, beautiful blue. "Hey guys," Dean smiled, "Follow me."

They followed him into the closet in the first floor hallway, and got out some thick wool blankets, piling them into the arms of the others. They were heated.

He then led them back outside, and they walked outside to the hill, spreading some of them down. Sam laughed. "The last time we did this was-" "-When we were ten," Jo smiled. Cas sighed happily.

They all lay down over the blankets, staring up at the sky. The stars were like a vast globe of shiny little dots consuming their peripheral, and it was overwhelming.

"Wow," Cas breathed. He had forgotten what it was like to just lay down outside and stargaze- especially with his closest friends. "Pretty awesome," Jo mumbled. Sam put his hands behind his head.

From beneath the blanket, where Cas was snuggled tightly to avoid the chill of the air on his face, he felt Dean's hand slip into his. He blushed, and looked over at him, where Dean looked back, giving him a look that Cas had never received in his life. It made his insides want to implode.

They continued to stare up at the sky, Dean's hand occasionally moving up a few inches to stroke Cas' arm, then he would twine their fingers together again. Cas squeezed Dean's hand back, and they stayed that way for the remainder of the night.

-0-0-0-

"Did you really stay out there all night?!" Ellen asked incredulously. "Yeah," Sam said, entering with the rest of them. "As you can see, we're fine," Jo snapped, "We didn't lose any toes or anything, mom." Ellen's lips settled into a firm line. "You know I worry, Joanna Beth."

Jo waved her arm, and Dean laughed at this. Since they already had their stuff on, they just decided to do what they normally do during the day- go out for more skiing.

"I bet you can't run up the mountain faster than me," Sam grinned to his brother. "Oh, like hell!" Dean scoffed, preparing to run. "Uhhh, I suggest we don't do another one of those races," Jo said, raising her eyebrow, "You don't want another face first face plant."

Dean stopped, bringing his ungloved hand up to that bruise on his cheek, which was fairly faded by now. His fingers traced the split of the skin. "Yeah... let's just assume I would win, and save you the trouble," he grinned back at Sam, who shook his head.

They decided to try a run on the back side, which was a little steeper, so it required more of a trek. They hiked up to the top of the mountain, and on their way, Cas looked at Dean. "Dean," he murmured.

Judging by the hushed tone of Cas' voice, Dean knew it had to be something about _them_ , so he fell back a little walking beside him. "Yeah?"

"Maybe we should tell them now. We can't hide it much longer- whenever I look at you, my feelings must be obvious." Dean paled, and looked pretty anxious for a second, then calmed down. "Fine... might as well do it now, get it over with."

"Hey guys?" Dean called, and Jo and Sam turned back. "We've uh, got something to tell ya." "Did you poison the pancakes?" Jo asked, smirking. "Or spike the coffee?" Sam asked playfully.

Dean smiled. "Ha. Yeah, no, not really. See, this is... this is kinda different." They stopped walking for a second, and seeing they were serious, Jo and Sam stopped too. "Sure. What is it?"

Cas looked at Dean, then the two looked back. "We're... we, um, we're... together... now," Cas said, averting eye contact as he inspected a tree branch, an icicle on the end of it dripping slowly.

Dean cleared his throat, brushing his arm up against Cas'. "Yeah."

Sam and Jo were speechless for a second, then Sam let out an ecstatic laugh. "No way! For real?!" Dean frowned. "What, do you need us to say it twice, asshat?" Sam wiped the stupid grin off his face. "No, yeah, sorry. Oh my god, you guys, this is awesome!"

Cas looked up again, feeling lifted by Sam's response. Jo ran over and hugged both of them. "Finally! We've all known each other so long, it was inevitable that you guys would finally see each other that way!"

Cas blushed, rubbing his neck, and Dean smirked. "It sure took me longer than Cas. But... I did. Look, just don't... rub it in, or anything, okay? This is a big change for me in my life, that I'm still," he sighed, "Trying to believe. So no big, 'Hey, you're gay and that's really cool' banners or anything."

Jo snapped her fingers. "Shoot, I was looking forward to doing that!" They laughed. Cas looked back at the two. "Also, there's one other thing I feel you two should be made aware of." Sam and Jo stared. "What, are you getting married or something?" Dean glared at her, making the cutting-throat gesture, and she snorted.

"We had sex," Cas told them, and Dean nearly choked. "Don't spare the details, Cas, would you like to tell them more?" he asked sarcastically. Cas sighed. "It's important they know that our relationship is at that level."

Sam started to put things together in his mind. "Wait... so.... that day, when you were too sore to board... it was because-" He made a face. "Oh! Dude!" "What?" Dean asked, giving a semi-embarrassed grin, "It's a beautiful, natural act, Sammy."

"It was very beautiful," Cas agreed, nodding, and Sam stuttered. "Okay, I get it. You two are in love and banging. Great. No more info needed." Jo laughed. "I'm really glad this happened," she commented, "Now we can make annoying comments like, 'Aww, they're so cute together!' and stuff!" Sam grinned. "Yeah, and we can sing Kiss the Girl, except we change the words a little."

Dean growled. "You do that and I'll cut your hair off," he pointed to his brother. Sam stroked his hair protectively. 

"When are you guys gonna tell everyone else?" Jo asked.

Dean shrugged. "We haven't really thought about it. " "But I think we want to by the end of the trip," Cas added, looking at Dean for confirmation, which he got.

"Cool. We won't tell anyone 'til then," Sam assured. They all grinned, and Dean and Cas felt like a huge weight had been lifted. They could now engage in open eye-sex, and not feel self-conscious about it.

Later, in the early evening, they went back, and decided to help with getting dinner ready. After they ate, Bobby stood up. "Let's do presents," he said, "You don't think we'd drag you all up here and leave out the holiday cheer, do ya?"

Mary smiled, and got their bag of Christmas gifts as well.

They sat by the fire, some on the sofa and some on the floor.

"This is for you boys," Bobby said, handing over three gifts, and then he gave one to Jo. He gave a couple more over to John and Mary, who thanked them. They also exchanged gifts with their uncle and aunt, and it was all so much fun.

Dean got a signed Metallica poster, Cas got the Complete Works of Shakespeare, Sam got a laptop, Mary got a pair of earrings, John got a baseball cap with his favourite team on it, Jo got a video camera, Bobby got new pancake pans, and Ellen got a gun holster.

They all said their thanks. Their second Christmas gift exchange was always fun. Just then, Cas remembered he had something for Dean.

He ran to his room, and quickly came back, handing a small package to him. He had forgotten he had even brought it.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas." He opened it, and his breath stilled. It was the puck Dean had given him when they were kids.

"Wow..." he whispered, "I... thanks, man." He gave him a hug, and Cas nodded into his shoulder. "I thought you would like to see it again, Dean." Dean grinned, nodding as he looked over the puck.

"Let's turn in," Bobby suggested, so they all got ready for bed. Jo and Sam weren't tired, but they sent a wink Dean and Cas' way, telling them to have a fun night.

Dean smirked at Cas. "Well?" "Well..." Cas repeated. When all the doors closed, Dean's lips were on Cas' immediately, like it was a formula that had been secretly worked out now. They only stopped for breath, and Cas tugged Dean's hair back against the couch.

Eventually, they subconsciously padded backward toward Cas' bedroom, where they swung the door shut.

They took their pants off; Cas took Dean's black t-shirt off, and Dean unbuttoned Cas' light blue top. Since they were still kissing, they didn't have any view, and eventually Dean got frustrated with the buttons. He was so hard, and the damn clothes between them were pissing him off.

"Fuck this," he muttered, and tore Cas' shirt open. Cas was unbelievably aroused by this, and he pinned Dean to the bed, going to work on his neck. Dean moaned, and Cas fondled his locks, his other hand trailing down to the curve of his hips.

His hand ghosted over Dean's inner thigh, and the man on the bottom jerked his hips up, his erection begging to be taken care of. Cas used his teeth to pull down Dean's boxers, and Dean used his skilled toes to drag Cas' shorts down too.

 "Oh, god, Cas, I love how huge you are," Dean panted, and Cas smiled. "Do you want it inside you?" "Oh yeah. Give it to me, baby." Cas rubbed the pre-cum he had at the tip of himself to lubricate his length, then shoved two fingers inside Dean, opening him up for entrance again.

Dean mewled in anticipation, his arms shaking. He was looking up at Cas, and the other strung Dean's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at his entrance. "Unff," Cas grunted as he pushed into Dean, flattening him against the pillow.

"Uh... oh yeah," Dean mumbled, "Make it good... god, you're so good..." Cas bit his lip as he built up a pace. The two of them knew each other in this sense pretty well now, and Cas wanted nothing more than to watch Dean moan.

"Cas, Cas, just like that," the sandy-brown haired man cooed, "Need... need your cock in me..." Cas thrust himself in deeper, and he knew he had found Dean's prostate again when Dean sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I need you right there, just keep doin' it right there," Dean spewed, his eyes rolling back. Cas gritted his teeth, and continued his ministrations. The two were close to the beginning of their orgasms, and Dean reached forward between them, pumping his own length in his hand.

Cas swatted his hand away, replacing Dean's hand with his own. "Oh," Dean breathed, his head rolling back, "Make me cum..." "Dean," Cas said warningly, "I'm gonna..." "Little longer, baby, come on, Cas..."

Their conjoined breathing escalated as they climbed toward their release together, and when it finally began to crawl into their stomachs, they cried out.

"Yeahhhh, oh feel s-so good," Dean panted, and Cas made a deep, guttural noise when he came inside Dean, making Dean's orgasm last that much longer.

"Holy fuck," Dean said, running a hand through his hair. Cas nodded, agreeing to whatever Dean was saying in that statement. Dean bit his lip, looking at Cas for a moment. "Cas, can we... can we try something?" "Anything, Dean."

"Can I... top you?" Cas licked his lips at the thought. He had never really thought of that version of their sex. And to be honest... he wanted to try it too.

So he got underneath Dean, and stuck his ass up, making Dean groan as he cupped Cas' beautiful, smooth butt. He did what Cas had done to him, and opened Cas up with a few fingers. He moved them around a little, and suddenly, Cas' body jerked.

"Ah..." Cas managed out, impressed Dean had found it just like that. Dean was proud of himself, then he stroked his length a few times, getting himself hard again, hard enough to enter Cas.

He went in, and the feeling of Cas' tightness enveloping his throbbing cock was enough to make his insides churn. "Oh, fuck, Cas," he whispered. It was weird to be violated, Cas felt, but knowing that it was Dean made it that much hotter.

Dean reached forward with a careful hand, loosely stroking Cas' erection and thumbing the head softly. Cas whined a little, and Dean slammed his hips back against Cas' ass, pushing himself deep in. He went on like this, and soon, since they were still sensitive from their last climaxes, they were both ready to cum in no time.

"Cas, I've gotta... ffff... I've gotta cum." "Dean... harder." "Hnnng... that good?" "Yes... mmm, yes..." They breathed in sync until they were ready. The two moaned together as Dean exploded and Cas twitched, the brunette spilling over the part of the sheets that Dean had first cum on their first time.

"Oh, man, Cas, that was amazing," Dean said, his eyebrows drawing together. Cas was still catching his breath. "It was." "I kinda prefer bottoming, though," he grinned, and Cas grinned too, glad about that.

They got under the covers together, this time with no pain, because Dean was used to the feeling of stretching now, and Dean had gone fairly slow with Cas the last time.

"Sam and Jo will probably wake us up tomorrow morning before anyone can see," Cas pointed out, and Dean nodded, closing his eyes against Cas' chest. "Good. I don't want to leave." Cas smiled, holding Dean close to him. "I don't want you to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey... hey guys," Sam hissed through the crack of the door. “Get up, everyone else'll be up soon.” Dean moved a little, and realized what Sam was saying. “Right… coming.”

He got up, and Cas tried to tug him back down unconsciously. “Gotta go, Cas,” Dean mumbled to the still sleeping guy, “Everyone’s getting up.”

“Thanks Sammy,” he said to Sam, and Sam nodded. Jo came down the stairs, stretching and yawning in her underoos. “Oh hey! You guys have a good night?” Dean scowled at her. “Remember the whole thing about rubbing it in?”

“Good morning,” Mary trilled, coming out of her room. “Your dad’s sleeping in.” Dean nodded. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to tell her.

“Mom?” “Yes, honey?” “Can I tell you something?” “Of course!” “And… it wouldn’t change your opinion of me?” “Listen, hun, even if you told me you were a heroin addict and you were moving to Detroit to pursue your dreams of becoming a tattoo artist, I would still be supportive.”

Sam laughed, and she then thought over what she just said. “Well. I suppose that was a bad example, since I really wouldn’t want you on drugs, but let’s just say you can tell me anything, free of judgement.”

Dean exhaled, nodding. He might as well just come right out and say it. “Okay. Um, Cas and I are going steady.” 

Mary took a moment to register this, then beamed, pulling her son into a hug. “Oh, Dean, I’m so proud of you!” Dean looked dumbfounded. “Really?” “Yes! I’m so glad you’re happy. We’ve known Cas forever, you two are so sweet with each other!”

Sam scoffed. “Don’t go overkill, mom, or Dean’ll give you the ‘don’t rub it in’ speech.” His mom smiled, and Dean rolled his eyes, mumbling, “Okay, I’ll tell the others when they get up.”

Cas came out of his room, and immediately, Mary gave him a hug too. “I’m so happy for you twoooo!” she said, and Cas returned the hug in confusion. He looked to Dean. “I’m assuming Dean told you then…” he said, and Mary nodded.

Bobby and Ellen came out, and Bobby looked at them. “Alright, what’d we miss? There’s a whole lot of hub bub goin’ on out here, and I want to get in on it!” Cas looked at Dean, and they told them.

Naturally, Bobby and Ellen were more than happy for them, and the two boys were feeling better now that everyone knew. But then, Dean was still worried about his dad. His dad was the most ‘traditional’ one of the family, who got angry when one little thing fell out of line. Dean really didn’t want to disappoint him.

When John woke up, Dean took a deep breath, and went over to him. Sam came too. “Hey Dad?” “Morning, son. What’s up?” Dean looked nervous. He fidgeted around a little. “Um... Cas and I are…” “…Together? Yeah, I know.”

Everyone was speechless. “Uh… _how_ do you, may I ask?” Dean asked, sending accusatory glances around at everyone. Everyone threw their hands up, and John shrugged, throwing an arm around his son. “I just figured. You boys have been making eyes at each other since day one.”

Bobby cut in. “It’s sorta true. I mean, you’d have to be an idjit not to have noticed anything.”

Cas started to smile, and Sam ran a hand through his hair, Dean beginning to grin as well. “O-okay,” he said, “You’re okay with it then?” John smiled warmly. “Why wouldn’t I be?” At that moment, Dean had never felt so grateful for his dad. “Thank you, sir,” he said quietly.

They all sat down, and Bobby started to talk. “Well damn. This is your last night, ain’t it?” he asked, and everyone realized that it was. Cas had a certain sadness accumulating in him, feeling disappointed that they couldn’t have longer there.

“Then we gotta do somethin’ extra special,” Ellen smiled. “Let’s watch a holiday classic,” Bobby suggested, and John groaned. “We’ve seen all of them too many times.” Mary swatted her husband. “Don’t be a Grinch, you can never watch Christmas movies too many times!”

John muttered beneath his breath, but finally agreed.

 “What do we wanna watch?” “Home Alone!” Dean, Jo and Cas all said at the same time. Sam was going to say Earnest Saves Christmas, but he kept that to himself, since he probably would have been roasted on a spit for it.

“I’ll get it goin’,” Bobby said, and they all settled in.

They all watched Christmas movies (Not including Earnest Saves Christmas), and relaxed for the rest of the day inside, since there was an extreme cold warning outside.

Dean could openly sleep in Cas’ bed that night. “

Welp,” Sam sighed, “Guess I’m lonely now with my own room,” he said, fake pouting. “We pity you, Sam,” Cas said sarcastically, and Dean nodded. “We feel sooo bad.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at them, and did a belly flop on his bottom bunk.

“You break my nice wooden bunk, Sam Winchester- and I know you will cause you’re enormous- you’re payin’ for it!” Ellen called, and Sam grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Aunt Ellen.” “Uh huh.”

They all went to sleep, sad because they would be leaving in the morning, but happy that they had such an awesome trip- an eventful one, too.

Cas enveloped Dean in his arms, and Dean sunk back into him, smiling as he ran his fingertips over his now official boyfriend’s chest.  
“You know what, Cas?” “What, Dean?” “I think I love you.” “Well, I think I love you too.” They snuggled together.

-0-0-0-

“I hate goodbyes,” Bobby grumbled, “I get all wishy washy, and I hate it.” “Aw, we’ll be back to visit as soon as you know it!” Mary smiled, hugging him. They all hugged, saying goodbye, and Ellen pulled Dean and Cas aside.

“I’m so happy for you two,” she said, and gave them a hug. “Thanks, Aunt Ellen,” Dean said, and Cas thanked her too. “You can come up here anytime you like,” she said, and they nodded.

Then they got in the car, driving back home through the snow. Even though they were going to different schools, Dean promised Cas they would have two date nights a week, and see each other on the weekend.

And Sam promised he wouldn’t play soft music when they were together at a family dinner…. maybe.

And they all couldn’t wait, until next Christmas break.


End file.
